


Keep it Light

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkward morning after, Drunk Sex, Jun is super cute, M/M, Nino is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: Based from prompt from Tumblr!“I didn’t realize you actually had feelings. I’m going to have to reset my entire mental image of you.”





	Keep it Light

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to LJ

It’s not the noises coming from outside the window that woke him, not at all, but actually the almost irritating fact that he is being watched.   
  
He rolls to his side and tugs the sheets around him, hums at the lingering scent of lavender and sex clinging to the fabric. As if on cue, he feels a wandering hand on his hip, across the small of his back and up across the base of his spine.   
  
“Go away,” he grouches and tries to move away. He’s sleepy still, sore in places that count, and all he wants is to be left alone so he can sleep some more. The hand on his base of his spine works its way to the back of his neck, its movement soft but calculated, and Nino groans before he could stop himself.  
  
He rolls into his other side and squints blearily at the other man, half-hating himself and the brightness that’s hurting his eyes. Why did he think it’s a good idea coming here again?   
  
“Hey, didn’t I tell you leave me alone?”  
  
“Good morning, I made coffee.” Jun says, by way of greeting and Nino finds himself groaning again. What the hell?   
  
“Well, good morning to you too,” he grumbles and turns to bury his face into one of the pillows there that stinks of Jun’s hair products. “and I’ll have that coffee later. Now, will you go away? It’s my day off. I want to sleep.”  
  
“You’re in my house and this is my bed.” Jun points out.  
  
He tsks, annoyed. “So the fuck what? I’m not going to steal it, Matsumoto. Now, fuck off. I’m going back to sleep.”  
  
“Nino, we had sex!” Jun hisses to Nino’s back, pointing out another thing that Nino’d rather not confront now, or maybe ever. He doesn’t want to act like it’s nothing – hell, that’s not it, really, but they were both drunk and emotional, maybe a little miserable and things just - happened.   
  
The decision was spontaneous as it was maybe surprising, but it’s a done thing now. Worrying about it at the moment would only make his headache worse, and it’s already beyond bad now that he’s certain he’ll be nursing this the whole day if he’s not careful. Or at least if he wouldn’t be successful in shoving Jun away so he could get more sleep.  
  
He tugs the sheet off him and throws Jun a glare. “What’s your point, Matsumoto? Seriously. Don’t tell me you’ve never had sex before? Or is this your way of telling me I should marry you to save your virtue or something?”  
  
Jun reaches over and slaps his stomach in answer. He squeaks, more in surprise than in pain. “What?!”  
  
“We. Had. Sex.” Jun points out, and Nino probably should have noticed it sooner but Jun’s cheeks are tainted pink and he looks soft around the edges that Nino can’t decide whether to feel disgusted or amused, or both.   
  
He decides to go for indulgence, at least for now.  He sits, wincing as he does so, and gives Jun the attention he deserves despite feeling like his head is going to burst open at the baseball-sized pain throbbing somewhere at the back of his head.  
  
Fucking hangover sucks, for real.   
  
“I heard you the first two times, Jun,” he says, “loud and clear. Now, what’s your point?”  
  
Jun blinks at him but opts on keeping his mouth shut as he stares Nino over. It’s seriously fucking confusing.  
  
He gathers the sheet around him again and pretends to lie back down. “Right. Wake me up when you know what you want to talk about –“ he starts to say, but Jun’s hand grabbing onto his forearm stops him from continuing.  
  
Once again, he raises his head and blinks at the irrefutable softness behind Jun’s eyes, the same thing tugging at the edges of Jun’s mouth.  
  
“Last night –“ Jun says, and Nino rolls his eyes.  
  
“ – we had sex, yes, I get it. I was there, too, remember? Why do you keep on repeating it, for god’s sake. It’s not like I’ve forgotten it. The pain in my ass is obviously hint enough.” He says, then giggles when he realized what he said. “Never mind the pun, but you get what I mean, right?”  
  
Jun looks down and bites his lips. Nino doesn’t really know how to react, how to deal with this side of Jun he seldom gets to experience up-close. Well, it’s not really a secret; they all know Jun’s an actual marshmallow in the inside, at least when he’s not trying to act all cool and mature, but seeing Jun like this, after a night of ‘accidental intimacy’, Nino is seriously -  stoked.  
  
He heaves a sigh and puts his hand above Jun’s own on his forearm and squeezes. “Does this mean you regret it?” he asks, deciding to tackle this in a roundabout way if only to make Jun talk. The question gave him the answer he’d expected, watching Jun whipping his head up looking like a dear caught in headlights.  
  
“What, no!”   
  
Nino breathes a sigh of relief though he tries not to show it. “Okay,” he says, “so what’s the problem?” he adds, “If you’re saying you didn’t regret it, then why are you acting like you are?”  
  
Jun looks down again. “I’m not,” Jun points out, firmly. “It’s you, though –“  
  
“Me? What about me?” he counters, suddenly uncertain why the blame is being pointed at him now.   
  
Jun pulls his hand away, takes it back. “You. You’re acting like – like it meant nothing to you. That what happened was just something – something ordinary,” Jun says. “Is  _it_?”  
  
Nino blinks _. Oh._  “Oh.”  
  
“Don’t just ‘ _oh_ ’ me, you jerk!” Jun hisses, slapping him on the shoulder not-too-gently. This time, the action did sting.   
  
“I – don’t really know how to answer that.”  
  
Jun’s eyes go even rounder it should look funny; only, it isn’t. “What do you mean you don’t know how to answer? We had sex! It should mean something, right? I mean –“  
  
“Ehh, like what, like we should marry or –“  
  
“Stupid, not that!”  
  
Nino is confused. He frowns at Jun and thinks, what the hell did I just do and somehow, he sees. He just gets it, watching the concern on Jun’s face, the softness behind his eyes despite the lingering confusion and frustration.   
  
He blinks at Jun and cracks up.  
  
Jun gapes at him for all of five seconds before swatting him upside the head.  
  
That doesn’t stop him from bending over and laughing some more.  
  
__  
  
  
Jun still looks mighty pissed but at least he’s no longer trying to strangle him so he guesses he’s safe for now. Especially when he changed tactics and tried the ‘charming’ act by crawling into Jun’s lap and making himself a generally cute nuisance, much like how he acts around Leader when there’s something he wants and knows Ohno would be persuaded to give it in the end if he flutter his eyes prettily.  
  
“Don’t look so glum, I swear I’d marry you in a heartbeat if I could,” he says, squeezing Jun’s face in his hands. Jun grunts wordlessly at him and weakly tries to push him away. He grins, but doesn’t budge.   
  
“But as it is, I’m not the marrying type. And I don’t think Leader will even let me two steps near the altar with anyone but him, and Sho-chan will probably kill me in my sleep if I say I’m considering getting hitched with you, so, how about you think about it for now?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jun’s expression looks sour for a moment before it changes to confusion then disgust within the next five seconds. Nino grins.  
  
“Yep,” he says, tending to answer the unspoken question gleefully. “So, you still want to marry me?”  
  
“I’d never even thought about it,” Jun spits, still annoyed. “If in case you don’t know, I’d plan on marrying for love.”  
  
He reels back, feigning shock. “Jesus, seriously? No, wait, you’re serious. Oh my god, hang on,” he adds, slapping a hand over his mouth in an exaggerated way. He could feel his entire body vibrating with barely-concealed mirth, and Jun looks dangerously close from decking him unconscious.   
  
“What, for real? Fuck. Wait. Oh  _shit_. I - I didn’t realize you actually had  _feelings_. Real, honest-to-goodness  _feelings_. This is – oh wow. Oh Lord. I’m going to have to reset my entire mental image of you. No, seriously.”  
  
This time, Jun shoves him out of his lap for good.  
  
“Fuck you, Ninomiya!”


End file.
